


Be With You

by AACT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AACT/pseuds/AACT
Summary: Tobin and Christen both come to a realization at Ashlyn and Ali's Christmas party. A few other USWNT characters feature but mostly set around Tobin and Christen.





	1. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a very small fic, this is part one of three.

“Do I look ok?” JJ asks, posing in the mirror.

“Yeah, you look hot” Crystal answers as she puts the finishing touches to her make-up. “Press, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I won’t be a minute” Christen replies from the bathroom.

“We have to match make tonight Crystal” JJ whispers to her friend. “Aren’t you getting a little fed up watching Christen moping around?”

“Yeah, she needs to get over her ex” Crystal whispers back.

“I think…” JJ begins but stops when she hears Christen approaching.

“Looking hot Press” Crystal says with a smile. “I love the dress.”

“Thanks, you both look amazing” Christen says with a smile.

“Are we ready to go?” JJ asks, leading the way out of the room.

“Let’s do this” Crystal shouts. “There’s a cab outside waiting for us.”

The three of them make their way to cab and head off to the party.

“I know I have asked this like five million times, but who was my secret Santa?” JJ asks. “I am dying to know who gave me such provocative gifts.”

“Why have you opened your present already, it’s not Christmas yet?” Crystal asks.

“When you say provocative, what do you mean?” Christen asks.

“Like chocolates shaped into men’s genitalia to name just one present” JJ answers causing Christen and Crystal to laugh.

“I think that’s Kelley” Crystal says. “It’s got to be, she never takes anything seriously.”

“I got a tub with a fake turd in it from her a few years back” Christen says with a frown. “It actually smelled of poo and everything, it was disgusting.”

“Am I the only one who takes secret Santa seriously and gets people decent gifts?” JJ asks. “Sure maybe I would throw in a joke type gift but there would be a real gift as the main present. My parcel is just full of jokey stuff.”

“If the writing was messy on the label then I bet it was Kelley, girl can’t write neatly if she tried” Crystal says and Christen nods.

“Tobin and Kling both have messy scrawl as well though, I doubt this gift is from Tobin but it could be Kling” JJ says.

“The best way to find out if it was Kelley is to ask her when she’s drunk, she can’t lie after a few drinks” Christen says with a smile. “Tonight is the perfect opportunity.”

“Good point Press” JJ nods.

~

“Looking nice Press, trying to impress anyone” Kelley asks with a smirk. “I’m taken, sorry.”

“I am not trying to impress you” Christen responds, making Kelley grin even wider.

“Ah-ha, so you are trying to impress someone?” Kelley says as Christen rolls her eyes. “It’s the woman from the coffee shop isn’t it?”

“What… no” Christen says with a frown. “Anyway, why would the woman from the coffee shop be at our team Christmas party?”

“Maybe because I invited her on your behalf” Kelley says, throwing Christen a cheeky wink.

“Of course you did” Christen mutters under her breath. Since the team were all about to go their separate ways over the festive period, they all decided they would throw a small Christmas party at Ashlyn and Ali’s house since the last camp was in Florida. It started off as an arrangement to gather the team together and get everyone dressed up for some fun but then it transpired into sending out invites to some non-team related friends and family as well.

“Don’t you guys feel so happy not to have the coaches here watching us, we can just chill you know?” Tobin asks with a grin. “Ali made eggnog, you guys should try it.”

“I will definitely do that later Toby but right now Press and I are kinda busy” Kelley says, smirking at Christen. “I am trying to set her up with this cute girl we kept meeting at the coffee place. She’s totally into Press and I think Press likes her too, although she won’t admit it.”

“Cool” Tobin says with a nod, her grin disappearing a little.

“We will catch up with you later” Kelley says to Tobin who nods and then watches Kelley and Christen leave.

“That coffee girl is a lucky chick” Tobin mumbles to herself before walking over to get something stronger to drink. Eggnog simply won’t do tonight.

“Tobin, come play truth or dare” Alex shouts to her best friend.

“No thanks, I left high school years ago” Tobin replies to which Alex shrugs and then gets pulled away by Allie.

“Hey Tobin” Ashlyn says as she tidies up the drinks station.

“Hey Ash” Tobin replies, chugging down a small cup of whiskey.

“You ok?” Ashlyn asks. “You don’t seem happy to be here, I thought Ali’s party throwing was better than that.”

“It’s not the party dude, the party is great” Tobin says, finishing off another whiskey. “It’s just me, I’m not really in the party mood.”

“I’ve got an Xbox upstairs, wanna take some beers and play for a bit?” Ashlyn asks and Tobin nods, grateful for a break from the loud music and watching her teammates awful dancing skills.

“Sounds cool.”

“Ali doesn’t like Xbox so I’m normally left to play on my own” Ashlyn says as they head towards the bedroom. “Anything specific you want to play?”

“I don’t mind” Tobin answers, following Ashlyn into the bedroom. “Cool shark t-shirt” Tobin observes lying on the chair.

“Got it for my birthday” Ashlyn says with a smile, gesturing for Tobin to sit down while she gets the Xbox working.

“I had a cool shark t-shirt once, I left it at my ex-girlfriend’s place and got too nervous to ask for it back” Tobin says with a slight laugh. “That was when I was in high school though so it probably wouldn’t fit me now.”

“I just love sharks” Ashlyn smiles as she hands a controller over to Tobin and then sits next to her. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to meet a shark when I am surfing and stuff but I think they are pretty cool creatures.”

“I agree there, I don’t want to meet one either” Tobin says as she starts the game on the Xbox.

“You seem down tonight, are you sure you’re ok?” Ashlyn asks.

“I’m good Ash, I’m just not a party person” Tobin replies, smiling at Ashlyn to let her know she is ok.

“It’s not girl trouble is it?” Ashlyn asks jokingly.

“It kinda is actually” Tobin answers before briefly explaining to Ashlyn why she is in such a sombre mood.

Meanwhile downstairs Christen is feeling far from ok after Kelley’s little performance.

“I actually cannot believe how embarrassing you just were” Christen hisses at her best friend. “You literally just insinuated that I wanted to have sex with that woman, what the fuck Kelley.”

“I said I’m sorry” Kelley says, regretting going a little over the top.

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this, I am not interested” Christen says with a huff. “I like being single.”

“I think that’s bullshit” Kelley says with a frown. “Explain to me why you haven’t had sex since your relationship ended. It’s been a year and I don’t think you are over Vero.”

“Just because I don’t want to sleep with someone does not mean I am still in love with my ex” Christen says, sighing deeply in annoyance.

“In college you were having sex with a different girl nearly every week” Kelley says. “Now you haven’t had sex in like a year, you’re obviously still brainwashed by Vero.”

“It wasn’t every week, I wasn’t a slut Kelley” Christen says, folding her arms.

“You need to get over Vero” Kelley says bluntly.

“I am over her” Christen argues.

“No you’re not, we all know you are clearly still in love with her” Kelley says without thinking. “How else could you explain the fact that you haven’t fucked someone in twelve months?”

“Thanks Kelley” Christen says, unable to not feel hurt by Kelley’s words.

“We just want to see you smile again” Kelley says. “We were all talking the other night and you are just not yourself.”

“Oh right, so what do you guys all just gather together when I leave and talk about me?” Christen asks, feeling offended. “Talk about me behind my back, some friends you are?”

“I didn’t mean it like that” Kelley says. “Press, we…”

“Just leave me alone Kelley” Christen says before walking off in search of somewhere quiet so she can be by herself. Christen can’t help but feel a little isolated at times, she knows Kelley means well and probably doesn’t mean to be as blunt as she is but it doesn’t mean that Christen doesn’t feel a little hurt. She hates when people talk behind her back, whether it is through the goodness of their heart or not.

“Hey Christen” Ashlyn says with a smile as she walks downstairs.

“Hi” Christen says sombrely as she walks in the opposite direction, heading upstairs. “I just need some peace and quiet, is it ok to hang out up here for a bit?”

“Of course” Ashlyn says with a comforting smile. “Want me to come with you?”

“I just want to be alone, can I sit in your study?” Christen asks and Ashlyn nods.

“Of course, take all the time you want” Ashlyn says, giving Christen a quick hug before allowing her to carry on upstairs.

“The study is on the left isn’t it?” Christen says quietly to herself, trying to remember the direction Ali took her in the last time she was upstairs.

As soon as Christen approaches the door and goes inside she sees Tobin frantically screaming ‘die’ at the TV while hitting buttons on the Xbox controller.

“Oh… sorry” Christen says, momentarily making Tobin pause. “This isn’t the study?”

“It’s not?” Tobin asks with a smile. “I thought everyone had a king sized bed in their office.”

“Ha-ha” Christen says before turning to the door. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“You didn’t” Tobin says as she stands up and moves towards Christen slightly. “Want to play with me?”

“No thanks, I don’t like Xbox” Christen answers.

“I will pretend I didn’t hear such an outrageous comment from such a pretty girl’s lips” Tobin says, gently nudging Christen. “Want to hang out and talk or something then?”

“Eh…” Christen contemplates it before Tobin’s happy grin convinces her. “Sure, why not?”

“Cool” Tobin responds, leading Christen over to the space of floor in front of the bed where she was just sitting. “I didn’t want to sit on the bed, it looks like Ali took ages to get the duvet so straight and I don’t wanna mess it up.”

Christen just laughs softly before sitting next to Tobin.

“Did Kelley manage to set you up with that girl?”

~

“I don’t think Kelley meant any harm in what she said” Tobin says, placing a comforting hand on Christen’s leg. “You know what she’s like.”

“I guess, I just hate the thought of my friends all gathering together to discuss my personal life” Christen says, looking at Tobin. “It’s personal for a reason, even if most of the team are some of my closest friends.”

“Kelley’s just worried about you, you do seem a little out of sorts” Tobin says with a kind smile.

“I am just fed up of people making assumptions about me” Christen says. “Just because I don’t have sex as much as I did in college doesn’t mean I am still in love with my ex.”

“I know that” Tobin says sincerely.

“Just because Kelley thinks I haven’t had sex in a year doesn’t mean it’s true” Christen adds, just because Kelley assumes something doesn’t mean it’s correct.

“Christen, I of all people know that it’s not true” Tobin says before turning away with a slight blush on her face.

“Maybe I don’t want to share details of who I sleep with” Christen says, sighing again. “Just because Kelley is my best friend doesn’t mean she automatically gets the privilege of knowing.”

“She just wants you to be happy” Tobin says. “We all do, me included.”

“You want me to be happy?” Christen asks, raising her eyebrow.

“Of course I do Christen” Tobin says before smirking. “I want all the girls I sleep with to be happy.”

“Why did I ever think I could have a serious conversation with you?” Christen huffs out frustrated before moving to stand up.

“Hey” Tobin says, pulling Christen’s hand to stop her from moving. “I was just trying to lighten the mood, I can be serious. You know I can.”

“Be serious with me right now then?” Christen demands gently, turning towards Tobin.

“Ok, I’m sorry” Tobin apologises before looking at Christen. “I do want you to be happy, I hate seeing you looking sad. I want to see smiley Christen again.”

“I’m done waiting Tobin, I just don’t think I can wait any longer” Christen says, sighing heavily. “I am sick of waiting around, hoping and praying that it will happen when now I don’t even think it will. I can’t keep pining for someone who doesn’t want me.”

“So you do still love Vero?” Tobin asks causing Christen to look at her incredulously.

“You really are so…” Christen says as she looks at Tobin before groaning in frustration. “I can’t keep waiting for you Tobin, YOU.”

“Me?” Tobin says, a look of surprise on her face.

“Yes you” Christen says with a bite. “I’ve waited long enough for you Tobin, I just can’t do it anymore. I’m tired, I don’t want to play games anymore.”

“Games?” Tobin says confused.

“I am not a play toy, you can’t keep using me for sex when you feel like it” Christen says, taking a deep breath. “Its fun while it lasts but I’m tired of fun, I want the real thing.”

“Christen I…”

“I am beyond fed up with people thinking I am pining for Vero or unable to move on from her” Christen says. “I am exhausted with hiding the fact that all I want is you, Vero hasn’t entered my mind for at least eleven months. I don’t….” Tobin cuts Christen’s words off with a deep kiss. “Don’t play with my feelings Tobin, I…” Tobin kisses Christen again.

“Let me speak, please” Tobin asks, holding Christen’s face in her hands. “Chris, I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean, you…”

“Chris, look at me” Tobin instructs, following Christen’s eyes. “I genuinely didn’t know, I didn’t know you were waiting for me. I didn’t even know I was an option.”

“Tobin” Christen says with a sigh, removing herself from Tobin’s grip. “How could you not know?”

“I am not a mind reader” Tobin says, trying to be firm but gentle. “Look, I know I am not the most observant person but I am not stupid. You told me after the first time we had sex that it was just a bit of fun.”

“It was” Christen says. “But then we both kept coming back for more, I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t like you or have feelings for you.”

“Chris, if I knew you liked me or the fact that being with me was actually a serious option then you wouldn’t have had to wait” Tobin says, moving closer to Christen so they are almost touching. “I want you, I want you in every single way I can get you. I want to be with you Chris but I’m not psychic, I didn’t tell you how I felt because you gave me absolutely no clue that you would even consider it.”

“I thought it was obvious” Christen says quietly.

“It wasn’t babe” Tobin says with a smile. “If it was obvious then there is no way I would’ve ever let you out of my arms. You were the one who left every time we slept together, you never wanted to stay for breakfast or stay to cuddle.”

“Oh my god… you didn’t know” Christen says embarrassed, the realisation finally dawning on her.

“I don’t have sex with just anyone” Tobin says, reaching out to place her hands on Christen’s hips. “I wish I knew you were waiting for me, I just…”

“It doesn’t matter now” Christen says, shaking her head. “I’m sorry for assuming you knew, here I am getting annoyed at Kelley assuming stuff when I am making some wrong assumptions myself.”

“Be with me Chris” Tobin says boldly. “Let’s forget about the mixed signals and Kelley and everything else. Just say you will be mine, I don’t think any of us want to keep waiting now that we both know the truth.”

“Are you ser…?”

“Chris, don’t overthink or ask me if I am serious” Tobin says, laughing lightly. “Be with me Chris, be mine and only mine. I want you Christen Press, I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life.”

“Ok” Christen says bashfully, unable to process the situation fully.

“Good” Tobin says, kissing Christen so passionately it almost knocks her into the wall. “Wait no longer, I am one hundred and ten percent yours babe.”

“Tobin, I…” Christen is cut off by Tobin’s kiss.

“I could kiss you forever” Tobin says with a smile, gazing into Christen’s eyes. “I’m sorry for not realising sooner.”

“It’s ok” Christen says with a smile, pecking Tobin’s lips. “You look really good tonight… not that you don’t always…”

“You’re beautiful Chris” Tobin says, sighing happily as she grips onto Christen’s hips. “As soon as you walked in tonight you took my breath away.”

“Want to get out of here?” Christen asks with a wink. “Don’t you have a hotel room to yourself now that Alex is staying with Servando since camp is over?”

“Let’s go babe” Tobin says, pulling Christen towards the door.

~

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Allie asks Tobin as she breezes by.

“I’m just going to bounce, I’m not feeling too well” Tobin lies, unable to make eye contact with her friend. “I am just going back to my hotel.”

“I know that face” Allie says with a smirk, grabbing Tobin’s arm preventing her from walking any further. “You’ve met a woman haven’t you?”

“No” Tobin says unconvincingly, not fooling Allie in the slightest. “Fine… yes, but don’t tell anyone. I will fill you in tomorrow.” Tobin’s flight leaves at ten in the morning, there is no way she is telling Allie anything tomorrow.

“You are telling me now or else I won’t let you leave this party” Allie warns, frustrating Tobin.

“I am not telling you anything” Tobin states seriously. “Just let me keep it to myself tonight.”

“Fine… but you are telling me tomorrow” Allie warns, grabbing Tobin’s arm who just nods.

Just as Christen tries to discreetly make her way towards the back door to meet Tobin outside like they planned, Kelley corners her.

“Press, wait?” Kelley shouts, getting her best friend’s attention. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Kelley” Christen responds distractedly as she tries to figure out if Tobin has went outside or not yet.

“It’s not” Kelley responds, grabbing Christen’s arm and holding her hand. “I really didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It really is ok” Christen says sincerely, looking Kelley in the eye. “I shouldn’t have overreacted, I know you are just looking out for me.”

“Come and have a drink with me?” Kelley asks with pleading eyes.

“I think I am just going to go back to the hotel, get an early night” Christen says. “I have an early flight in the morning.”

“No, no” Kelley immediately replies, squeezing Christen’s hand tighter. “You need to play beer pong with me, relive our college days.”

“But Ke…”

“No buts Press” Kelley says sternly, pulling Christen outside to the patio to play beer pong. “Stanford sensations at your service.”

“Stan what?” Alex asks with a laugh. “That’s pathetic.”

“So is playing beer pong at our age so cut the crap” Hope says drunkenly before Kelley kisses her cheek.

“Thanks baby” Kelley says to Hope who smiles. “Let’s see you lose APM.”

“Shut up with the stupid name and just throw the ball” Alex says, rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later and Alex is turning on her beer pong partner after failing to beat Kelley and Press.

“I can’t actually believe you are a goalkeeper, you are supposed to be good with your hands” Alex says as she frowns at Hope. “Are you deliberately throwing the game so that your girlfriend wins?”

“Quit being such a sore loser” Hope says with a laugh. “You aren’t exactly making it anywhere near the cups either. You’re supposed to aim the ball at the cups not throw it behind you.”

“I demand a new partner” Alex states and Hope nods.

“Fine by me” Hope says, moving to wrap her arm around Kelley.

“Tobin come and play with us” Alex demands with a whine when she spots the midfielder approaching. “The Stanford whatevers are kicking my ass.”

“Are they indeed?” Tobin asks, staring straight at Christen. “Christen, can I talk to you for a second?”

“You are not taking my teammate, she’s the reason we’re kicking Alex’s ass” Kelley says, smirking at Alex.

“It won’t take long” Tobin says before gesturing for Christen to follow her over to the side. “Hope can fill in for her just now.”

“Be quick” Kelley says with a sigh, watching as Christen follows Tobin.

“What’s going on babe?” Tobin asks with a smile, she wants to reach out and touch Christen but with Kelley staring at them she doesn’t bother.

“I’m sorry, I WAS trying to leave” Christen apologises with a small laugh. “I tried so hard, I really did but Kelley is relentless, she wouldn’t let me go.”

“I’d be annoyed if you weren’t so cute” Tobin says, smiling happily. “We can stay longer but you are definitely coming home with me tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I will make it up to you” Christen promises.

“You better” Tobin says, stealing a very quick kiss when she notices Kelley distracted by Hope and everyone else too busy in their own worlds. “Go back to your game.”

“Ok” Christen smiles, bouncing over to Kelley.

“What did Tobin want?” Kelley asks nosily. “I didn’t know you two were that friendly?”

“It was nothing” Christen says with a wave of her hand before beginning to trash talk Alex again.

~

“Good morning” Tobin says with a cheeky smile as she lifts her head off the pillow. “You actually stayed this time.”

“I did” Christen replies with a smile of her own. “You’re really cute in the morning with your hair all over the place and your cute little tired eyes.”

“Thanks babe” Tobin says before reaching for Christen and pulling her into a lazy kiss. “When did I say you could put clothes on?”

“It’s just your t-shirt babe, I can easily remove it” Christen replies, pecking Tobin’s smiling lips.

“Yes please” Tobin says with a smirk as Christen removes the garment. “That’s better, let’s pick off where we left it last night.”

“Before we do…” Christen starts, dodging Tobin’s attempt at kissing her. “I just want to get some clarity… this isn’t just sex, right?”

“Sex with you is beyond amazing Chris but no…” Tobin says, adjusting her arm to lean on her elbow and look at the woman in front of her. “… This is more than sex, I meant what I said last night. I want to be with you, in every way I can.”

“Good because I want to be with you” Christen says, smiling shyly when Tobin looks directly into her eyes.

“Thanks for not giving up on me, I am sorry I didn’t figure things out sooner” Tobin says with a sigh. “I wish I knew all those times we were hooking up that you felt the same.”

“It doesn’t matter now Tobin, we got there in the end” Christen says, smiling happily.

“My flight leaves around ten, come with me” Tobin demands gently. “I don’t want to part with you yet.”

“Babe, I can’t” Christen says regretfully. “I have so much to do in LA, I have a thousand things I need to wrap for Christmas.”

“That sucks” Tobin says with a small pout that Christen kisses.

“We could always meet up after Christmas when all the craziness dies down” Christen suggests with a soft smile. “We could go on dates and go to the beach.”

“That sounds like fun” Tobin says, kissing Christen gently before pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. “You know what else is fun?”

“What’s that?” Christen says with a smirk.

“Hearing you scream my name really really loud?” Tobin declares before capturing Christen’s lips in a heated kiss. “It’s also fun going down on you until you can’t remember your own name never mind scream out mine.” And with that Christen watches as Tobin disappears below the covers, her face disappearing between Christen’s legs.


	2. Happy Birthday

“Christen… honey there is someone at the door for you?” Christen’s mom Stacy shouts to her daughter.

“Who is it?” Christen shouts from her place in the kitchen, just finished her birthday breakfast.

“Why don’t you come to the door and see?” Stacy shouts back before smiling gently at Tobin. “They’re beautiful flowers.”

“Only the best for Christen” Tobin says shyly, unsure how much Christen’s family know about her and Christen and also unsure if turning up unannounced is something Christen’s will like.

“Mom, what’s the… Tobin… hi” Christen says surprised. “What are you…?”

“I will leave you girls” Stacy excuses herself with a smile.

“Happy Birthday” Tobin says with a grin, thrusting the bouquet of flowers and a small gift bag towards Christen.

“You really didn’t need to?” Christen replies gratefully, accepting the gifts before kissing Tobin’s cheek. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for my girl” Tobin shrugs like its nothing, like she didn’t spend fifty minutes in the flower shops trying to pick the best bouquet or spend three hours and forty-nine minutes trying to pick out a necklace.

“Are you staying?” Christen asks hopefully. “I want you to stay, unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“I can stay” Tobin says, internally hoping Christen was going to invite her to stay. Travelling all the way to California from New Jersey just to see Christen for a few minutes would be pretty disappointing.

“Cool” Christen says with a nod, placing a small kiss on Tobin’s lips. “Let’s put these flowers in water” Christen says as she pulls Tobin towards the kitchen. “Everyone, you know Tobin right?”

“Morning” Tobin says to the room, smiling politely at everyone as they greet her back.

“Tobin is going to stay for a while” Christen says, not elaborating any further because truthfully she doesn’t really know what to say. She knows Tobin and her want to be together but she doesn’t know if ‘girlfriend’ is a bit of a strong word to describe what they have at the moment.

“Did you have a nice Christmas Tobin?” Stacy asks with a kind smile.

“Yeah it was good, it was nice to see all my family” Tobin responds politely. “As soccer players we don’t get to see our family as much as we would like throughout the year.”

“Are you going to stay for Christen’s birthday dinner, we are going to her favourite restaurant?” Christen’s dad Cody asks. Tobin quickly glances at Christen to check she is ok with it before she responds.

“That would be nice, thank you” Tobin answers after seeing nothing but a wide smile on Christen’s face.

“Excellent” Cody says with a firm nod. “Hopefully that will cheer Christen up a bit, she’s been acting a little mopey around here of late.”

“Dad, I am sitting right here?” Christen says.

“I know that” Cody says smartly.

“I am sure I can manage to cheer Chris up” Tobin declares with a smile.

“Dinner is not until later, why don’t you girls go out for a while?” Stacy suggests, clearing away the rest of the breakfast dishes.

“Yes, I think we will” Christen says as she looks at Tobin. She’s desperate to spend time alone with Tobin, as soon as they got together they had to be apart. They haven’t had a chance to spend any real time together. “I am going to quickly run upstairs and get changed, I won’t be long” Christen tells Tobin. “Channing can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Eh… sure” Christen sister agrees albeit a little confused.

“Won’t be long” Christen smiles before rushing upstairs, Channing right behind her. “I really need your help Chan” Christen says frantically, beginning to pace around her room.

“Help with what?” Channing asks. “Why are you so panicked?”

“It’s a date isn’t it?” Christen says. “This will be the first date… oh my god…. Clothes… I don’t…”

“Christen you are not making any sense?” Channing says, pulling Christen’s shoulders to make her stand still. “What are you talking about?”

“Is this my first date with Tobin?” Christen asks, staring at her sister.

“What do you mean by date?” Channing asks. “Like, more than friendly.”

Christen nods “Yeah, I’ve liked her for a while” Christen says. “We hooked up a few times and then at our team Christmas party we both admitted that we want to be together.”

“Then it’s a date” Channing smiles. “Why didn’t you say something sooner, no wonder Tobin flew all the way from New Jersey to see you on your birthday.”

“Everything just seems quick but in a really good way” Christen says, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down. “What should I wear… where do I take her…”

“Take another breath and relax” Channing instructs. “Take her somewhere that you feel comfortable, how about the beach?”

“Yeah, I could take her to the beach” Christen nods. “I will do that.”

“Ok then, wear something casual but comfortable” Channing says and Christen nods again before going over to her closet and trying to pick an outfit.

“So, spill the details sis?” Channing says as she sits on Christen’s bed. “How long have you had feelings for Tobin?”

“Awhile” Christen answers to which Channing laughs.

“Define awhile” Channing says. “That’s a little vague.”

“I’ve always liked Tobin, I used to just admire her from a distance you know” Christen starts before turning to look at her sister. “But then after I broke up with Vero, I was rooming with Tobin at camp and we kinda bonded over our failed love lives.” Channing nods but let’s Christen continue. “I wouldn’t say we were friends as such but when we did end up alone together we could talk for ages, just swapping stories about everything.”

“How did that transpire into hooking up?”

“I was feeling down one night, complaining about how I was going to be alone for the rest of my life and she said all this nice stuff to me” Christen says, feeling a little embarrassed. “I just kissed her and then we ended up sleeping together. I don’t think that was her intention at all when she said all that nice stuff to me, I think she was just trying to comfort me and I took things a little too far.”

“Tobin doesn’t seem like the type to have sex with someone so as not to hurt their feelings by rejecting them” Channing says. “She maybe didn’t intend to sleep with you but the fact that she did shows that she must’ve felt the same as you.”

“Yeah” Christen nods. “We ended up having sex a few more times throughout the year and my feelings just got deeper from there. I thought she knew how I felt and just needed time but it turns out that she didn’t know at all until the party.”

“I think you two would make an amazing couple” Channing says with a smile. “I don’t know Tobin that well but from what I know of her, she seems like a really good person.”

“She is” Christen says with a mega wide smile on her face. “I can’t believe she flew all the way here to see me on my birthday.”

“You clearly mean something to her” Channing says sincerely.

“I like her so much that it makes me nervous” Christen says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Wait… how do I know what happened at the party wasn’t just the alcohol talking?”

“The woman chose to fly for hours to see you, she is sitting in our lounge on her own with Tyler and our parents” Channing says with a laugh. “If that doesn’t scream she likes you then I don’t know what does.”

“I suppose” Christen chuckles lightly. “I probably should hurry up and change before Cody scares her away.”

“Probably best” Channing nods with a laugh. “I will go downstairs, come down when you are ready.”

“Ok, thanks Chan” Christen says gratefully to which Channing smiles and then leaves the room.

~

“Are you ok?” Tobin asks as she and Christen walk along the beach. “You have been unusually quiet.”

“I’m fine” Christen says and Tobin chuckles softly.

“I have been around enough women to know that when they say ‘I’m fine’ the majority of the time they are not fine” Tobin says, gently pulling Christen to a stop. “Let’s sit down.”

Christen nods before Tobin gently coaxes her to sit next to her on the sand.

“What’s going on babe?” Tobin asks gently, wrapping an arm around Christen’s shoulder to block her from the light breeze spreading across the beach.

“You know how at the Christmas party” Christen starts and Tobin smiles.

“Yeah… how could I forget?”

“We were both a little drunk by the time we got back to the hotel and…”

“Oh no” Tobin says with a gasp. “Chris… did I get you pregnant?”

“What… Tobin shut up” Christen says with a small laugh. “I am trying to be serious.”

“Christen I like you, so what that we had a bit too much to drink” Tobin says with a soft smile. “I am completely sober now and I stand by my words, I want you Chris.”

“Ok” Christen says with a blush. “I’m…”

“Don’t apologise” Tobin interjects before Christen gets the words out. “I know you Chris, I know sometimes you have the tendency to overthink things without meaning to but don’t apologise for it. We are all different, I like you for being you.”

“I like you too” Christen says. “I know being insecure can really ruin a relationship and that’s not what I want to happen with us.”

“We won’t let that happen” Tobin says, pulling Christen in tighter. “I’m not perfect, some may say that my relaxed attitude could perceive me as being lazy and non-committal, something that in the past has ruined relationships for me. No one is perfect babe because no one has to be.”

“You’re right” Christen says, feeling more confident now that she has got some things off her chest. “Thank you again for coming to see me on my birthday.”

“It was more for my benefit than yours” Tobin says with a laugh. “Now that I know I don’t need to hide how I really feel about you then I’m not going to.”

“Good, I don’t feel like hiding my feelings either.”

“Good” Tobin smiles, pecking Christen’s lips. “I think I have just figured out one of my New Year resolutions.”

“What?” Christen asks.

“Kiss you as many times as I can” Tobin smirks as Christen laughs. “I like to make a brand new resolution each year and I don’t think I’ve did that one before.”

“Maybe you should start before New Years to get some practice” Christen says and Tobin nods.

“I like how you think babe” Tobin says, leaning into Christen to start practicing straight away. “I don’t think achieving this resolution will be hard at all.”

“Me neither” Christen says, leaning back in for another kiss. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day until dinner later?”

“You’re the birthday girl, tell me what you want to do” Tobin says, interlocking her fingers through Christen’s.

“I just want to spend time with you to be honest” Christen says with a laugh.

“There’s still some Christmas carnivals on, I saw them on my journey here” Tobin says with a soft smile. “If I remember correctly, you told me that you love going to carnivals at Christmas time because it reminds you of when your grandparents used to take you as a kid.”

“How do you remember that?” Christen asks, slightly amazed because she only made the comment in passing one day.

“I remember important things” Tobin says with a smile. “I probably don’t remember most of the stuff we have talked about but I remember the stuff that has meaning behind it.”

“Let’s go to a carnival then” Christen says, matching Tobin’s wide smile.

“Excellent, follow me babe” Tobin says, squeezing Christen’s hand tighter as they make their way away from the beach.

~

“I’m not sure if I want to go out for dinner now” Christen says as she looks Tobin up and down. “You look far too good dressed like that so I don’t know if I will be able to control myself.”

“Don’t worry baby, I will still look this good at the end of the night” Tobin says with a smirk, kissing Christens lips. “You just need to be patient for the time being.”

“I guess I will” Christen says reluctantly. “Have you always been this hot?”

“Always” Tobin says with a smirk and a wink. “We better go, your family is waiting downstairs.”

“I just need to grab my purse, you go ahead” Christen says and Tobin nods before leaving the room.

“We are starving, what on earth took you two so long?” Tyler asks as Tobin reaches the foyer.

“It’s Christen’s fault, she was taking forever to put her makeup on” Tobin says, may as well blame Christen since she isn’t there to object.

“Where is she?” Stacy asks, glancing at her watch.

“She’s just getting her purse” Tobin says.

“Will has left work and is on his way to the restaurant” Tyler says.

“At least someone will be on time, how long does it take to get a purse” Cody says grumpily. “I skipped lunch today, if the birthday girl takes much longer then I am going to pass out from hunger.”

“I heard that dad” Christen says as she descends the stairs carefully in her new high heels. “We can go now.”

“Good, I’m surprised the cabs didn’t take off they were waiting that long” Cody says as Stacy pushes him out the door.

“You two can ride with your father and I” Stacy says to Channing and Tyler. “Christen and Tobin can go in the other cab.”

“Let’s go” Cody shouts, already situated in the cab.

It’s a fairly short ride to the restaurant but that doesn’t mean Christen and Tobin aren’t grateful for a few minutes alone in the cab.

“You look really beautiful Chris” Tobin says truthfully as she kisses Christen’s cheek.

“Thanks” Christen says, trying to hide her blush.

“Thanks for letting me spend your birthday with you” Tobin adds, slipping her hand in Christen’s.

“Thank you for being here.”

“We’re here ladies” the cab driver says when the car stops. “Mr Press has already paid.”

“Thanks” Christen tells the cab driver before Tobin helps her out of the vehicle. “Thanks babe, these heels are trickier than I thought they would be.”

“Anything for my girl” Tobin replies, not letting go of Christen as they make their way inside the restaurant.

“I thought you guys had stood me up” Will says to everyone as they reach the table.

“You know what women are like son” Cody says, slipping into his seat. “They take forever preening themselves, especially Press women.”

“Will you just be quiet and move over so I can sit down” Stacy tells her husband, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“Happy Birthday Christen” Will says as he kisses his sister-in-law’s cheek.

“Thanks Will” Christen replies with a smile. “This is Tobin by the way, Tobin this is Tyler’s husband Will.”

“Nice to see you” Will says politely. “I think we met a few times after some national team games, Kelley is it… introduced us I think.”

“Good to see you again” Tobin replies before she pulls out Christen’s chair for her to sit on, an action not unnoticed by Stacy.

“I will order some wine for the table” Cody says as he catches the waiter’s attention. “Feel free to order your own drinks as well.”

“Any thoughts on what you’re going to have?” Christen asks Tobin as she places her hand on Tobin’s thigh.

“I’m not sure, when we came in there was a woman with what looked to be chicken parmesan and it looked really good” Tobin replies, turning to look at Christen. “What about you babe?”

“I think I am going to have the Chili Prawn Linguine” Christen answers, flicking through the menu again before nodding. “Yeah, my mind is set. I will stick with the Linguine.”

“Sounds good” Tobin replies with a smile before closing her menu and placing her hand on top of Christen’s which is still resting on her thigh.

“When is you girls’ next match?” Will asks.

“At the end of January, we have a big camp in January and then there will be a friendly at the end” Tobin answers with a smile.

“You’ve not really had much time off then have you?” Will asks and both women shake their heads.

“Not much at all really” Christen says before the waiter comes back over to take everyone’s order.

~

“How long have you two been dating?” Will asks Christen as he sneakily steals a fry from his wife’s plate.

“Not long” Tobin answers as Christen seems a little taken off guard. “We are just taking things slow.”

“Cool” Will says with a nod. “Has Cody given you the talk yet?”

“No Cody has not” Cody says before smirking at Will. “The only people who get the talk are the ones I am suspicious about, hence the reason you are the only one who needed the talk William.”

“I am a very respectable man, there is nothing suspicious about me” Will says, pretending he is offended.

“The first time I met you son, you were standing outside the front of my house drunk in nothing but a pair of underpants at three in the morning throwing rocks at my bedroom window” Cody says, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me how that doesn’t seem suspicious or weird.”

“I had one too many beers” Will says. “In my defence, Tyler told me her window was the one facing the front lawn. How was I supposed to know she was tricking me because she was mad at me?”

“By not doing whatever you did in the first place to get her mad” Cody answers.

“What’s the talk?” Tobin whispers to Christen.

“You know, the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter’ talk” Christen answers and Tobin nods her head.

“Don’t worry though, he won’t give you the talk” Christen says but it still leaves Tobin a little apprehensive.

“Anyway, moving on from me” Will says with a smile before turning to Tobin and Christen again. “So how did you guys meet?”

“Take a guess Will” Christen says with a laugh. “Soccer obviously, we both play on the national team.”

“I know that, I am not that dim” Will says as he steals another fry from Tyler. “I meant like, was it just friendship that turned to more or what changed from being teammates to being together.”

“We just ended up hanging out more through the national team and kinda bonded” Christen says, feeling slightly guilty that she never officially said anything to her parents before tonight. She knows her mom and dad will be happy for her as long as she is happy but she feels bad that she never actually said Tobin was more than a friend.

“That’s like Tyler and me” Will says with a nod.

“I had no idea you played women’s soccer Will” Cody says cheekily.

“I wonder if my jokes will be as bad as that when I reach your age, what are you again… eighty is it?” Will throws back at his father-in-law.

“Watch it son, I have a good friend who is an excellent divorce lawyer, I am more than happy to point my eldest daughter in his direction” Cody says as he stares at Will.

“I’ve heard that before and it hasn’t happened” Will replies, turning back to Christen and Tobin. “What I meant was that Tyler and I went to the same high school and had some friends in common but never officially spent time together until our circle of friend intertwined a few years ago.”

“Will, perhaps you could talk a little less and eat a little more babe” Tyler says, pointing to her husband’s almost full plate. “The rest of us are about ready to order dessert.”

“Sorry” Will apologises.

~

“Thank you for dinner tonight” Tobin says politely.

“No need to thank us sweetheart” Stacy says with a smile. “It’s our pleasure, it’s very rare I get my three girls around the same dinner table. Christen’s certainly seemed a lot happier since you arrived.”

“Goodnight mom, goodnight dad” Christen says as she hugs her parents. “Thank you so much for everything today.”

“You’re welcome honey” Stacy says. “Your father and I are both leaving early for work in the morning but I will leave my car keys in the office in case you need my car.”

“Ok mom” Christen nods before everyone says their goodnights and Christen’s parents go to bed.

“Your family is so cool” Tobin says with a smile. “The comradery between everyone is so funny, you must feel left out sometimes because of how un-funny you are.”

“Do you want to see what’s under this dress or not tonight?” Christen asks and Tobin laughs.

“I really do” Tobin says, pulling Christen closer by the hips.

“Be nice to me then.”

“I promise I will be the epitome of nice, I will be even more than nice” Tobin promises, kissing Christen’s lips repeatedly. “I will be so nice that you won’t even know the real meaning of nice anymore.”

“Just get upstairs babe” Christen says as she pushes Tobin towards the stairs.

“You go up first” Tobin says.

“You are just saying that so you can stare at my ass” Christen says with a smirk and Tobin knows she is busted. “Since it is my birthday, do you think you could do that thing with your tongue again?”

“I will do whatever you want me to do baby” Tobin whispers in Christen’s ear, placing her hand on the small of Christen’s back as they make their way to Christen’s bedroom.

As soon as they get inside the room and the door is locked, Christen pushes Tobin against the wall and starts attacking her neck with kisses.

“Are you ready for your proper birthday gift babe?” Tobin asks, pulling Christen’s face towards her so their lips can meet in a hungry kiss.

“I am more than ready” Christen husks out, biting her lip at the look in Tobin’s eye.

“Is that an expensive dress?” Tobin whispers against Christen’s lips as they pull out of their latest kiss.

“Not super expensive, no” Christen answers. “Why?”

“Because I want to rip it right off of you” Tobin says, her hands wandering all over Christen’s body. “Keep teasing me with those tiny kisses and I will rip the dress right off.”

“I’m not stopping you” Christen replies with a wink, sauntering over to her bed. Tobin follows less than a step behind, eager to please Christen in every way she knows how.

It doesn’t take long before Christen’s dress is lying in a heap on the bedroom floor, Tobin’s clothes haphazardly lying across the room in a heap of their own.

“More… babe” Christen instructs, squirming as Tobin leaves a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen. “Go further down” Christen says as she rubs her thighs together.

“Patience baby” Tobin says, slowly letting her tongue smooth over the path that the kisses left.

“It’s my birthday, I should get what I want” Christen says, pulling Tobin’s head closer so she can kiss her deeply.

“What do you want?” Tobin asks with a smile. She knows exactly what she wants to do to Christen and she knows exactly what she is going to do but she is happy to humour Christen anyway.

“I want you to…” Christen starts but gets distracted when she feels Tobin place a kiss on her inner thigh.

“You want me to what?” Tobin asks, smiling innocently before kissing Christen’s other thigh preventing her from finishing her sentence again. “Tell me?”

“I want…” This time Tobin starts leaving a succession of tiny kisses from Christen’s knee all the way up her inner thigh, her hot breath hitting Christen where she is most sensitive. “You…” Tobin then distracts Christen by giving her other leg the same attention. “Just fuck me with your tongue” Christen says before sighing deeply.

~

“Any plans for New Years?” Christen asks as they eat breakfast the next day, praying Tobin says no.

“Not really, I am not much of a planner” Tobin answers as she wraps her arm around Christen. “My family is big on Christmas but we all separate for New Year’s.”

“Right” Christen nods.

“I usually either tag along with my sister to her in-laws or I hang out with some friends” Tobin says coolly. “I’ve seen me spending it with an ex in the past, I just go with the flow ya’know.”

“Do you wanna spend it with me and my family this year?” Christen asks.

“If you can travel back in time then sure but this New years has already been and gone babe” Tobin says with a cheeky smile.

“I meant this New Year’s eve onto twenty-eighteen” Christen replies, slapping Tobin lightly.

“Do I get to see you in a fancy dress?” Tobin asks playfully.

“Count yourself in and you will get to see me in a fancy dress and out of a fancy dress” Christen says with a playful smile of her own.

“I am definitely on board with that” Tobin replies, pulling Christen in for a kiss.

“Come on” Christen says as she stands up from the table and tugs on Tobin’s hand. “Let’s make the most of having an empty house while we can.”

“I like your style of thinking baby” Tobin says as she grabs Christen and lifts her in the air.

“Careful” Christen squeals before laughing as Tobin hurriedly carries them towards the stairs, taking them two at a time so they can get to Christen’s bedroom quicker.

“You took too much control last night” Tobin says after gently throwing Christen on the bed. “It’s time for me to take some control back.”

“I would like to see you try” Christen challenges with a smirk, a smirk that is soon wiped from her face when she feels Tobin’s plump lips on hers and Tobin’s warm tongue searching her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Next Chapter will be up soon.


	3. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter

“So… wanna be my kiss at midnight?” Tobin asks, laughing lightly when Christen rolls her eyes.

“Let me think” Christen says, tapping her finger against her chin. “I invited you to my parent’s party, we practically spent the last few days glued to each other and then we had sex in the shower a few hours ago. I don’t know babe, I think I want to kiss someone else.”

“Oh really?” Tobin teases, pulling Christen into a long kiss. “That plus more is waiting for you at midnight if you change your mind.”

“I guess I can think about it” Christen replies with a cheeky smile. “I am going to get us some drinks, what do you want?”

“I think I will just have a beer” Tobin answers before kissing Christen’s cheek and then telling her she is going to find a bathroom.

“Hey sis” Tyler says when Christen approaches the small bar at the side of the room. “Mom and dad are throwing a kickass party again aren’t they?”

“Yeah” Christen says with a laugh, immediately noticing how drunk Tyler is becoming. “I think you should slow down a little.”

“I’ve not had that much” Tyler says, swaying ever so slightly. “Ok, maybe I have but Will’s not here yet and I am bored waiting for him.”

“Come and sit with me then” Christen says and Tyler shakes her head.

“I don’t really want to watch you and Tobin all over one another, I’ve saw enough of that already” Tyler says causing Christen to blush lightly. Tyler caught them making out a little too enthusiastically earlier today. “Do you know that none of my friends are getting here until 10pm, I must be so old going to a party this early?”

“You must be” Christen says to her sister with a smirk.

“You’re not supposed to agree with me” Tyler says with a frown. “Where’s Channing, I don’t think I have seen her all night.”

“I haven’t seen her either” Christen says before shrugging. “Probably with her boyfriend.”

“Speaking of boyfriends, where is your girlfriend?” Tyler asks.

“She’s not my…” Christen starts to deny that Tobin is her girlfriend before stopping herself, they haven’t confirmed they are girlfriends but maybe they are. “She went to use the restroom.”

“Needing a break from you was she?” Tyler asks and Christen frowns this time.

“I am not that clingy” Christen says in a serious tone as her older sister laughs at her.

“I was joking” Tyler says with a smile. “Stop worrying, it’s painfully obvious that Tobin likes you.”

“I just don’t want to ruin something that has the potential to be really good” Christen says with a sigh. “Vero and I had a really good relationship and I ruined it, I don’t want to do the same thing again.”

“How many times do we need to tell you, it wasn’t solely down to you that your relationship with Vero ended” Tyler says, pulling Christen into a hug. “I don’t know Tobin all that well but I know one thing; she isn’t Vero.”

“I know” Christen nods against her sister.

“Vero runs when times get tough” Tyler says. “That’s Vero’s issue, not everyone is like her. Tobin definitely isn’t.”

“I really like Tobin, it’s definitely exciting but it’s also nerve wracking” Christen says, pulling away from her sister slightly. “I feel a little out of the loop, I was with Vero for so long so we eventually settled into a comfortable routine but now I’m with someone different so I need to start again.”

“It will be the same for Tobin as well” Tyler says.

“What will be the same for me?” Tobin asks with a smile as she looks at the two women.

“Dating someone new” Tyler answers. “My little sister is getting self-conscious again because it’s been a while since she began a new relationship.”

“Thanks for that Tyler” Christen says sarcastically, feeling embarrassed at how blunt Tyler was.

“You’re very welcome, I will catch you two love birds later” Tyler says before walking off.

“Want to go outside and sit?” Tobin asks with a smile, placing her hand on Christen’s lower back.

“Sure” Christen answers, giving Tobin her drink and then they head outside and sit on the patio.

“I was thinking that before we go to January camp, maybe you could come to Portland to visit me” Tobin suggests, wrapping one arm around Christen’s shoulder. “There’s this restaurant that I really like and I would love to take you on a date there.”

“That sounds fun” Christen says with a smile.

“I just want you to know that there’s no pressure on us, I am happy to go at whatever pace you want” Tobin says gently, smiling at Christen. “I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while.”

“I like the pace we are going at the moment” Christen says, turning to peck Tobin’s lips.

“So do I” Tobin responds.

~

“Does anyone know where Tobin is?” Christen asks her family after searching all over the house.

“Sorry… I don’t know” Tyler replies with a shrug.

“Well it’s almost midnight, you better find her if you want to kiss her” Cody replies, receiving an eye-roll from his middle daughter.

“You think?” Christen asks. “Why do you think I am running around like a crazy person asking everyone if they’ve seen my girlfriend?”

“You better hope she isn’t getting interrogated by grandma” Channing says, laughing at the shocked expression on Christen’s face. “Come on Christen, our significant others may be able to escape the interrogations from mom and dad but there is no way anyone can escape grandma.”

“Great, so she’s probably been cornered by grandma” Christen says with a sigh. “The one person I actually think I could fall in love with and grandma’s probably scaring the crap out of her, Tobin’s going to run a mile.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tobin won’t run a mile” Tyler says, placing a comforting hand on Christen’s shoulder. “More like she will run a hundred miles away.”

“Babe, don’t be mean” Will tells his wife.

“You may not be smart enough to escape but Tobin definitely is” Channing says to Will with a laugh.

“Let’s be serious, if grandma is overwhelming Tobin then I don’t stand a chance” Christen says with a pout. “We haven’t been together five minutes, I don’t want grandma giving her the impression that I am as crazy as all the other Press’s.”

“How about you go and find your girl first before fretting if she is going to leave you?” Channing suggests and Christen nods.

“Ok” Christen says before searching everywhere for Tobin and eventually spotting her in the kitchen.

“There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you” Tobin says with a smile, handing Christen a glass of champagne.

“I’ve been looking for you” Christen responds, leaning in for a kiss which Tobin grants.

“Well now you’ve found me” Tobin smiles.

“Have you talked to my grandma?” Christen asks, taking a hold of Tobin’s hand.

“No” Tobin replies, a touch of confusion on her face. “Should I?”

“No, definitely not” Christen says, pecking Tobin on the lips.

“Ok” Tobin says with a shrug. “I was talking to some of your cousins, I heard the story about you throwing up in Tyler’s car.”

“Don’t leave me” Christen says with a chuckle.

“I won’t, just stay away from carrots when we go on dates” Tobin says with a laugh.

“Tobin!!” Christen says, feeling mortified.

“I’m just saying babe” Tobin shrugs before kissing Christen this time. “Any further forward on your decision on who you are going to kiss at midnight?”

“You, obviously” Christen replies, wrapping an arm around Tobin.

“Are you ok?” Tobin asks, kissing the top of Christen’s head and wrapping her in a hug. “You seem off.”

“My family can be a little crazy sometimes” Christen starts, looking up at Tobin. “Especially my grandma so I’m just worried that you will get spooked and be put off.”

“That’s not going to happen Chris” Tobin assures Christen, squeezing her tighter. “I don’t really care what anyone else thinks, I want to be with you. So what if your family’s crazy, I don’t want to date them. I mean I already know how crazy you are and that hasn’t put me off so I doubt any of them could be worse than you.”

“I’m going to rethink this midnight kiss” Christen warns as Tobin laughs.

“If you rethink the kiss then I won’t be able to execute my plan” Tobin says with a pout.

“What plan?” Christen asks.

“Well I want to go into 2018 with a bang” Tobin responds, looking Christen in the eye. “After we kiss, I am going to ask you to be my girlfriend, I already consider you mine but I want to make it official.”

“I think I may kiss you” Christen says with a smirk, trying hard to calm her rapid heartbeat.

“You think, do you?” Tobin questions, smiling brightly at Christen who just nods. “Maybe this will sway you a little more.” Tobin then gently places her lips towards Christen’s ear and whispers seductively about all the things she wants to do to her.

“If you promise to do that last thing you just said then I will kiss you a thousand times over” Christen says as she feels Tobin pull her closer by the hips.

“I will even use my tongue” Tobin says with a smirk, knowing exactly the effect she has on Christen.

~

“Happy New Year Chris” Tobin says with a smile as she pulls out of the kiss, her eyes never leaving Christen.

“Happy New Year Tobs” Christen replies, pecking Tobin’s lips.

“You know what I am going to ask but I am still asking anyway” Tobin says with a grin, placing her hands on Christen’s hips. “Christen Press, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes” Christen replies with a shy smile.

“Cool” Tobin nods, leaning in to kiss Christen again. “I think this is going to be a really good year.”

“I hope so” Christen replies, pecking Tobin’s lips.

“We are starting it off in the best possible way so I have no reason to believe the rest of the year won’t follow suit” Tobin says, leaning in for another kiss from her girlfriend. “It’s not always going to be easy and when soccer starts we are going to be apart a lot but I know we can do it.”

“Me too” Christen responds, leaning in for another kiss. “What do you say to us sneaking out of here and up to my bedroom?”

“Lead the way Miss Press” Tobin says with a wide smile as Christen pulls her out of the room. “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

“I can’t either” Christen says, picking up her pace so they can reach the bedroom sooner.

“Do you think people will wonder where we are?” Tobin asks as Christen hurriedly pulls her up the stairs.

“There are too many people down there to notice we are gone” Christen answers, opening her bedroom door when they reach it. “Even if they did notice… I don’t care.” And with that Christen pulls a little harder on Tobin’s hand to pull her inside the room and then she bangs the door shut and locks it.

“Finally… alone” Tobin manages to say before Christen’s mouth is on hers.

“Less talking and more action Heath” Christen instructs, asserting her dominance on the situation.

“Bossy, I like it” Tobin smirks before finding herself flat on her back on the bed.

~

“Chris?” Tobin says, her voice still groggy as she tries to wake up. “Why are you not in bed?” Tobin asks as she sees Christen’s figure by the window through the darkness of the room.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer” Christen answers as she walks towards the bed and sits down next to a tired looking Tobin. “My brain is programmed to wake up at a ridiculous hour.”

“Just come back to bed and cuddle then” Tobin says with a smile. “What time is it anyway?”

“Half past six” Christen answers as Tobin lets out a low grunt.

“We only got to bed four hours ago, babe get back in bed” Tobin says, weakly pulling Christen further onto the bed.

“I can’t settle if I can’t sleep” Christen says, pecking Tobin’s cheek. “You go back to sleep and I will go downstairs to do some yoga.”

“Come back and wake me up before breakfast” Tobin says, settling back into her pillow. “Your mom said that you guys have a family breakfast for New Year’s so I don’t wanna be rude and sleep through it.”

“Ok Tobs” Christen replies, stroking her hand over Tobin’s forehead and leaving her gaze on Tobin for a few moments before she gets up and leaves the room.

~

“Thank you for making this incredible breakfast Stacy” Tobin says politely, her arm still positioned lazily along the back of Christen’s chair.

“You’re welcome Tobin” Stacy says with a smile before beginning to clear the plates from the table.

“Let me help” Tobin says as she stands up. “It’s the least I can do.” And with that Tobin begins taking the dishes into the kitchen, Christen following behind.

“What are you two girls’ plans for the day before dinner later?” Stacy asks as she loads the dishwasher.

“We don’t really have any plans, do we?” Christen asks as she looks at Tobin who shakes her head.

“That’s not like you Christen” Stacy says with a smile. “You are surely not telling me that your planner is empty.”

“It is until dinner” Christen replies with a smile. “I am happy to go with the flow for a bit today.”

“You must be special Tobin, no one has ever been able to distract Christen from making plans” Stacy says as Christen blushes.

“She’s special to me” Tobin says sincerely, kissing Christen on the cheek. “Do you mind if I go up to your room and make a phone call, I want to call my mom to wish her a happy new year?”

“Not at all” Christen replies with a smile, watching as Tobin leaves the room.

“I don’t think I ever remember seeing you this happy before” Stacy says to her daughter. “How come you didn’t mention her sooner?”

“We literally just got together” Christen answers. “I’ve liked her for a while but we were just friends, there wasn’t really anything to mention up until last month.”

“As long as she makes you happy then I am happy” Stacy says, giving her daughter a gentle hug.

“I am happy” Christen smiles.

“Good” Stacy smiles. “You go and have some fun, I will get your father to help me finish clearing up.”

“Thanks mom” Christen says before making her way upstairs to her bedroom and slowly entering so as not to disturb Tobin in case she is still on the phone.

“Hey” Tobin says with a smile as Christen walks in.

“Did you talk to your mom?” Christen asks as she sits on the bed.

“Yeah” Tobin answers before laughing lightly. “I think I woke her up though, I could tell by her grumpy morning voice.”

“I feel sorry for your dad if she is as grumpy as you in the mornings” Christen says as Tobin playfully glares.

“You may be my girlfriend but that doesn’t mean you can assume I am grumpy in the mornings” Tobin responds, moving towards Christen and beginning to tickle her sides.

“You are a bit grumpy though” Christen says, dodging Tobin’s attempt to tickle her more causing Tobin to fall on the bed.

“I wasn’t grumpy this morning was I?” Tobin asks as Christen shakes her head, sitting back down on the bed.

“No but that’s because I put you in a good mood with all the sex we had before we went to sleep” Christen says. “Any other morning I have had the pleasure of being around you, you have been quite grumpy.”

“Name one instance Press” Tobin says, moving to sit against the headboard.

“Algarve cup, 2015” Christen says. “We were roommates and I woke you up to go to breakfast on the day we played Iceland, you growled at me like a bear.”

“For that, I admit I was grumpy that day” Tobin concedes. “But I’m not grumpy every morning, I will prove it to you.”

“How are you going to do that?” Christen asks, moving closer to Tobin.

“Spend as many mornings as possible with me and you will find out” Tobin says, pecking Christen on the lips.

“Does that mean I can spend the nights before with you too?” Christen asks with a smile. “You know, for cuddling.”

“I’m sure you meant cuddling and weren’t inferring something else” Tobin says, unable to stop the smile on her face.

~

“So Tobin, you play soccer with Christen?” Christen’s grandma, Fran, asks.

“Yeah, I play in midfield” Tobin answers with a smile. “My position is to try and set up goals for Christen and the other forwards.”

“I don’t really know much about the technical side of soccer or what some positions mean” Christen’s grandma says. “All I know is that my granddaughter scores a lot of goals.”

“She’s good at scoring them too” Tobin says.

“When did you two first meet?” Christen’s grandma asks, Christen taking it upon herself to answer.

“We played each other in college but didn’t really socialise much with one another” Christen answers with a smile. “Our paths crossed a few times but we didn’t really get to know one another properly until the end of 2015.”

“When did you get together?” Fran asks.

“About a month or so ago” Christen answers, looking at Tobin who nods in agreement. “We are just taking things slow at the moment.”

“Good for you, it nice to see you happy again Chrissie” Fran says sincerely as she looks at Christen. “I could just tell that something wasn’t right between you and Victoria. I am glad that is all done now.”

“Veronica you mean” Christen corrects her grandma who waves it off.

“You seem like a nice woman Tobin but if you hurt my granddaughter then you definitely won’t meet my nice side” Fran says, a serious look on her face.

“I get that” Tobin says, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Tobs, help me get more drinks” Christen says, holding out her hand for Tobin to take. Tobin does so immediately, quickly removing herself from the table and following Christen to the kitchen.

“So your gran…”

“I’m so sorry, she’s very protective of her family” Christen says, pulling Tobin closer. “Do you still want to be with me?”

“Yeah, of course I do babe” Tobin says, pecking Christen’s nose. “Your family don’t scare me, wait until you meet mine.”

“Is that an invitation?” Christen asks, playing with the hem of Tobin’s shirt.

“Yes” Tobin answers. “I’m not sure when though, I am not planning on going back to the east coast before camp so it won’t be that soon. Is that ok?”

“That’s fine Tobs, just tell me when and I will be there” Christen says with a smile.

“Are we getting more drinks or was that your sneaky way of trying to get me alone?” Tobin asks, raising her eyebrow in playfulness.

“Both I guess” Christen responds as she laughs, leaning in to kiss Tobin. “The drinks can wait a few more minutes.”

“I suppose they can” Tobin replies, chasing Christen’s lips for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments & kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up within the next few days.


End file.
